narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: Clouds of Fear
A watcher [[Indo Huiyo]] saw Viper, "It looks like it's him." Sereitou came up, "Sereitou? Here? And...what are those blades he's talking about?" "Sereitou's willing to guard this things to the death it seems." Indo said. "Man, this Viper is a real jerk." He activated Sharingan, "It looks like things are going to heat up here real fast." Confrontation [[Viper Uchiha]] had infiltrated the [[Kitsune Realm]]. He was one of the [[Kagekenin]]. Now he must find [[Seireitou Hyuga]]. A large amount of [[Kitsune]]s had sense Viper and came to where he was. They all attacked him. Viper merely glanced at them, blowing them all away, "Bring me [[Gokage Sennin]] or die." At that moment [[Seireitou Hyuga]] appeared. "It was about time one of you came here, hunting down the [[Blades of Absolute Creation]], you cant control their power" "On the contrary I can. It is you who cannot control them. Hand it over and die will you?" said Viper as he began to crouch. He drew his blade and it started to emit a golden white chakra from it. "KyuubiTaishou is my partner, not just a tool, your just another [[Akatsuki]]" Seireitou said "I Reject" and all the Kitsunes were healed and brought away from the two. Viper pulled the giant fan off of his back. "You're partner will be coming with me then, boy." Viper smirked, "Hahaha and a interesting technique is your [[Rejection of Fate]], however I'm about to redefine "fate" for you." And with that Viper used [[Shinra Tensei]], pulling the legendary sword from Seireitou's hand and placing it in a golden scabbard on Viper's waste. The sword immediatly burned Viper's scabbard and his hand and came right back to Seireitou's hand. "Haha, i told you, im the master of this sword, you cant just steal it, you big-headed loser, your just like that loser, Madara." The burns healed instantly. "Your the idiot, my intention wasn't to steal it that easily, but you will soon see." Viper looked up at Seireitou and in a split second, was behind him and kicked him away. The clone diappeared and the real seireitou appeared right behind Viper. "You are..... too slow" seireitou said as a million clones appeared around viper instantly. Seireitou crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Your move.. Viper" The Battle for KyuubiTaishou begins Viper smiled, "Im faster than you Seireitou,if you'll notice I've already moved!" said Viper as the body Seireitou was standing behind flickered and vanished. Viper then used the [[Shapeshifting Technique]] and changed his fan into a KyuubiTaishou. "I learned the abilities of KyuubiTaishou by 'stealing it' for a moment. Like your sword, this one obeys only me. Seireitou continued to cross his arms and seemed unimpressed at all. "A fake never matches the original, you power-hungry beast" and with seireitou opened his eyes and activated [[Mangekyou Kagegan]]. "Bring it you weak slowpoke" "Seireitou, this is no fake. This is the real thing thanks to my jutsu." Viper countered. "Well, lets find out" seireitou used his [[Forbidden Jutsu: 9 Shadow Paths of God]] to summon 8 more bodies. Two of them being the weilders of both [[Soul Edge]] and [[Saitatsu]]. "Well, lets see how you fare against all 3 of the [[Blades of Absolute Creation]]." "Hmm hmm hmm. I will fare well" he said, using first, [[Shadow Clone Technique]] and then [[Shapeshifting Technique]] creating real copies of all the [[Kagekenin]], "Lets begin." he said. Seireitou vs the Kagekenin